I'm Sorry, I Can't Have You
by Amanda-Hime
Summary: At Naruto's And Sakura's Baby Shower Hinata Wonders Why Naruto Choose Sakura Instead Of Her. One Sided Hinata/Naruto.


I'm Sorry, I Can't Have You.

One Sided Hinata/Naruto

Hinata Centric

Hinata plastered a fake smile on her face as she raised her glass in celebration of Naruto and Sakura's pregnancy news. She

silently sipped her sake as she looked at Sakura's glowing face from across the room. She looked so happy as she placed her

hand over her stomach unconsciously and laughed at something that Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She

turned her head away looking into her sake as tears burned the back of her eyes. She looked at her reflection shimmering in and

out of focus as she took in her sorrow drenched eyes staring back at her from the depths of the foul tasting liquid.

Everything was just not right; it wasn't supposed to turn out this way. When Naruto came back from his training with Jiraiya he

was supposed to see how much her strength had improved and then eventually fall in love with her. It hadn't turned out that

way. When Naruto came back the first thing he did was look for Sakura, but could Hinata blame him they had been on the same

Gennin team together no doubt they had become close to each other. She remembered the day he had come back clear as day, she

had been walking through the hustle and bustle that was Konoha when she had heard a crashing sound. She had quickened her

steps to keep up with the sound and was greeted with the sight of a very angry Sakura and a bleeding Naruto on the ground.

She had been very sure that at that exact moment her heart had physically stopped. He was just so perfect the way his eyes shined

as he looked at Sakura finally embracing her while talking in her ear about how much he had missed her. It was at that exact

moment she had realized that he was in love with her, and that no matter what she did he could never look at her the same way

he looked at Sakura. She had quickly turned away and ran off, her saline tears trailing after her. After that she had just moped

around for a few days trying to avoid Naruto and anything that reminded her of Naruto. Eventually she had snapped out of her

phase and tried to continue her daily life.

Over the course of the next few years she only saw Naruto a hand full of times, as he and Sakura were always away on missions

together. At 19 they had eventually found Sasuke and together on either side of him had dragged him unconscious through the

gates of Konoha. After that Sasuke had been demoted and despite his skill he had been placed on a Gennin team again until he

could take the Chunnin exams.

Team 7 had been reunited again and in a great celebration at a local bar with just the rookie 9 Naruto had jumped up on the bar

and confessed his love to Sakura, after she had finally calmed down Naruto had asked her out on a date and after that they had

become inseparable. At 22 Sakura had become an ANBU captain and at her graduation ceremony Naruto had gotten down on

one knee and proposed to her, through her tears she had said yes. The wedding had happened 4 months later during the late

spring, with a Sakura tree as the focal point.

She remembered the gold embroidered envelope she had gotten in the mail inviting her to the wedding. Unfortunately she

couldn't attend because she had been sick.

She jumped as a hand rested on her shoulder; she turned around and was greeted with striking emerald orbs

" Come on and enjoy the party, you've just been sitting here all night " Sakura said as she giggled. Hinata stared into her eyes

blankly, why her and not me Naruto? What did you see in her that you couldn't see in me?

" I'm actually not feeling too well I'm probably going to go home " she muttered looking down at her feet as her bangs hid her

eyes.

"Oh well okay but make sure you pick up a gift bag on your way out, and if your not feeling better by tomorrow come by the

hospital I'll fit you in okay? " Sakura said as she looked at her worriedly.

"Thank you, and congratulations" she said her voice becoming quieter and breaking at the word congratulations.

She quickly turned on her heel and walked towards the door feeling queasy. On her way out all she heard was laughter and

cheers mocking her. She mumbled thanks as a gift bag was handed to her and she opened the door to the chilly night air. She

gulped it in as she slowed her pace; she went to go scratch her shoulder when the forgotten gift bag hit her hip. She stopped as

she looked at it numbly she slowly detangled it from around her wrist and walked to the nearest trash bin, throwing it in.

She sighed as she looked up at the dark sky. First thing in the morning she would sign herself up for an S rank mission and

hopefully the physically pain would numb the emotional pain she felt.

* * *

Wow Wasn't That Depressing?

Once Again Thanks For Reading And I Hope That You Enjoyed It. This Is What Happens When You Listen To Never Too Late

By Three Days Grace : . Reviews And Constructive Critism Are Greatly Appreciated. I Have Two Other Stories On My Profile

If You Are Interested. They Are Both One-Shots, One Is A KakaSaku Fic And One Is A NaruSaku Fic. Thanks Once Again And

Until Next Time I'm Out.

Amanda-Hime


End file.
